Bárður Háberg
Bárður Háberg (born 1979 in Tórshavn, Faroe Islands, in English his name is often spelled Bardur Haberg) is a musician, songwriter and composer. He is one of two owners of the songwriting/production company Baroli Music. Together they write and produce songs for singers from all around the world. The other owner of Baroli Music is Óli Jógvansson. Musical career Háberg is a multi-instrumentalist and started his musical career already as a child. He has been in several bands in the Faroe Islands and has performed as a freelance musician with various singers. Now he is mostly active in composing and producing music together with Óli Jógvansson. Their music has been released internationally in territories such as USA, Japan, Netherlands, Taiwan, Brazil and Italy. Baroli Music Bárður Háberg and Óli Jógvansson started Baroli Music in 2006. They both live in the capital of the Faroe Islands and collaborate with various internationally successful companies such as Universal Music, The Kennel Publishing/Universal Music Publishing (with whom they had an exclusive songwriting contract between 2010-2012), Avex, Sony and Phrased Differently. Discography Some of the songs, which Bárður Háberg has composed and/or produced: * 2014: Agape - co-written. Single by Chinese singer Zhang Liyin released by major South Korean label S.M. Entertainment. Within a couple of days after release the song rose to the Top 10 on Baidu's "King" chart and has reached #3 as of August 5th 2014. * 2014: Track produced/co-written for a Samsung ad campaign in the UK. * 2014: Money in My Bag - co-written/produced. Single by Kumi Koda. * 2014: LOL - co-written/produced. On the Japan #1 album "Bon Voyage" by Japanese artist Kumi Koda. * 2014: Better in Stereo (full length theme song version) - co-written/produced. The song is performed by Dove Cameron and included on the Disney Channel: Play It Loud! album released by Walt Disney Records. * 2013: Better Off - co-written. On album "Misconceptions of Us" by SHINee (#4 on Korean album chart) * 2013: Theme song for worldwide Disney Channel series Liv & Maddie (co-written/produced).imdb.com, Liv and Maddie (2013– ) Full Cast & Crew A full version of the song (titled "Better in Stereo") was also released. The music video for the song was released on Disney's VEVO YouTube channel (7 million views as of March 2014) and aired on Disney Channel for about 3 months. The song also reached #4 on the US "Soundtrack" iTunes chart and was #1 on the "Kid Digital" Billboard chart for 3 consecutive weeks (it has spent a total of 23 weeks on that chart as of April 1st 2014). * 2013: Afterparty - co-written and produced. The song is performed by Caroline Sunshine and Roshon Fegan and is included on the Shake It Up: I Love Dance soundtrack album released by Walt Disney Records (USA). (#26 on Billboard 200) * 2013: Future Sounds Like Us - co-written and produced. Performed by Dove Cameron and released on the Shake It Up: I Love Dance soundtrack album (Walt Disney Records). (#26 on Billboard 200) * 2013: Wake Me Up - co-written. The song is on the Japan #1 album Love Again by Japanese popstar Ayumi Hamasaki. * 2012: Enough is Enough - co-written with Sam McCarthy. On Taiwanese singer Elva Hsiao's #1 album (Taiwan) Super Girl. * 2012: A New Low - co-written. On the album "First" by The Voice of Holland winner Iris Kroes.Itunes.apple.com The album reached #4 on the official weekly charts in the Netherlands. * 2012: Wake Me Up - co-written. The song is on the EP "Again" by Japanese popstar Ayumi Hamasaki (#7 on Japanese weekly charts). * 2012: So Nice - co-written and produced. The song is on the album Japonesque (and released as digital single), by the Japanese female singer Kumi Koda.Mojim.com The album was released in January 2012 and reached #1 on the Japanese Oricon weekly chart in its first week of release. It has sold more than 150.000 copies as of December 2012. * 2012: Lovely - co-written. Digital single with The Voice of Korea finalist Woo Hye Mi. * 2011: Enough is Enough - co-written with Sam McCarthy. On Taiwanese singer Elva Hsiao's #1 album (Taiwan) I'm Ready. * 2011: High - co-written. On Brazil Top 10 album DNA by Brazilian female singer Wanessa, released in July 2011 by Sony Music Entertainment.sowanessa.blogspot.com * 2011: I Like It (EP) - co-written/produced. The first mini album by the South Korean idol group ChoColat.[http://www.yes24.com/24/goods/6066199 yes24.com (in Korean)] The mini-album was released on December 15, 2011 under Universal Music and Paramount Music Entertainment. Honour *2014 - Faroese Music Awards in the category Best Producers together with Oli JogvanssonMusic.fo References http://www.billboard.com/artist/5769898/dove-cameron/chart?f=1103 External links *Barolimusic.com *Baroli Music on Twitter *Baroli Music on Facebook de:Bárður Háberg Category:Faroese composers Category:Faroese musicians Category:Faroese songwriters Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tórshavn